Ken Sutton
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2006 | draft = Round 5, 98th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | image = | image_size = | nickname = }} Kenneth William "Ken" Sutton (Born November 5, 1969 in Edmonton, Alberta) is a retired NHL defenceman. Playing career Junior career Ken Sutton played one season for the Saskatoon Blades in 1988–89 helping the team to the Memorial Cup final. Professional career He began his career with the Rochester Americans of the AHL where he would play for 2 seasons before being called up to the Buffalo Sabres in 1991. He stayed with Buffalo until he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers for Scott Pearson on April 7, 1995. He played parts of 2 seasons for Edmonton in between stints with the Worcester IceCats. He was traded to the St. Louis Blues along with Igor Kravchuk for Jeff Norton and Donald Dufresne on January 4, 1996. He only played a total of 7 games for the Blues spending the rest of the season with the IceCats. Sutton was traded to the New Jersey Devils with St. Louis' 2nd round choice (Brett Clouthier) in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft for Mike Peluso and Ricard Persson on November 26, 1996. He spent the entire 1997 in the minors between the IHL's Manitoba Moose and the AHL's Albany River Rats. He played 13 games for New Jersey in 1998 before being traded to the San Jose Sharks with John MacLean for Doug Bodger and Dody Wood on December 7, 1997. He played 8 games for San Jose. He was sent back to New Jersey on August 26, 1998 for future considerations. He played the next season for Albany. He was claimed by the Washington Capitals in the Waiver Draft on September 27, 1999 before being sent back to New Jersey for future considerations on October 5. He again played the majority of the season in Albany before being called back to the Devils for the playoffs. He would help New Jersey win the Stanley Cup in 2000. His name was included on the Stanley Cup in 2000 even though he did not qualify. Sutton played 6 regulars seasong games, and did not dress in the playoffs. He played one more season for the Devils. This time playing in the Stanley Cup finals in 2001 where they would lose to the Colorado Avalanche in 7 games. He signed as a free agent with the New York Islanders on July 5, 2001. He split the 2002 season between the NHL and the Bridgeport Sound Tigers of the AHL. Sutton went back to the Devils for the 2003 season playing the whole year for the Albany River Rats. After 2003 He left the NHL and went to play in Europe. Europe From 2003–2006 Ken Sutton played for the Ingolstadt ERC of the DEL. Awards and achievements *1999 Eddie Shore Award (AHL Best Defenceman) External links * *Picture of Ken Sutton's Name on the 2000 Stanley Cup Plaque Category:Born in 1969 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Calgary Canucks alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:ERC Ingolstadt players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Saskatoon Blades alumni Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:Retired in 2006